After Inheritance
by oTh3WrIt3Ro
Summary: Eragon finally has some time to himself after Murtagh returns from isolation, but his knew found freedom is cut short when a very angry, very confused, green dragon shows up asking for help to rescue his rider, Post-Inheritance, Eventual ExA


Eragon sat alone in his study. A large room filled with books, maps, scrolls; all manner of reading material, with a large desk dominating the center. Here the rider sat reminiscing about the past, as he had done so often. It had been 50 years since Galbatorix was slain and Eragon could hardly believe how much had changed. Nasuada was crowned queen and under her rule the people of Alagaesia prospered, and he with the help of the elves and eldunarί restored Vroengard and the city of Doru Araeba to their former glory. Slowly but surely everything was falling into place, the riders were growing in ranks, which now included over 25 pairs of dragons and their riders, and there was peace across the land.

Eragon sighed as he thought about all the change, he should've been happy, but he wasn't. In spite of all this change one thing hadn't, his relationship with Arya. _Arya, _Eragon thought, the thought of her was always at the back of his mind now matter what he did or, how busy he was, he always found himself thinking about her, which made him hopeful and happy, but it also made him sad, he had not seen her in 50 years since he left to rebuild the riders and their home, he was too busy. She had told him that once Galbatorix was dealt with there was a chance they could be together; but fate it seems had other plans, while Eragon was busy rebuilding the riders, Arya was far too busy with her responsibilities of being queen of the elves and also being a dragon rider.

_Do not worry little one,_ said Saphira, _you will see her again. _Saphira, Eragon's giant majestic, blue dragon sat in one corner of the study, seemingly sleeping.

_I know Saphira; I just always thought that by this time in my life, we would be together, _sighed Eragon.

_Life doesn't always turn out the way we think it will, when you were but a farm boy did you ever think you would become the most powerful being in the land, and the savior of Alagaesia! _Said Saphira jokingly.

_I suppose your right, _said Eragon, _like always. _He added.

_Enough of this! _Thought Eragon, he had things to do and was spending too much time dwelling on what could have been, and not what can be. Murtagh had returned from his isolation, and was ready to help Eragon lead the riders. Eragon didn't have to bear that burden alone anymore. _Finally, I think I'll spend some time doing what I want for a change, not what everybody expects me to do, _and for the first time since Saphira had hatched for him, he didn't feel burdened by some huge task giving to him, like killing the dark king, or rebuilding a lost order. He was happy.

_Someone s coming!_ Stated Saphira, _and whoever it is, is in a rush._ Just as she finished talking a young rider by the name of Triea, burst through the door to the study. Triea was a young female elf whom Eragon often used as a messenger.

"A green dragon was spotted flying towards the island," exclaimed Triea, "he's not responding to our calls and appears to be without a rider.

Shocked Eragon quickly grabbed brisingr, and sprinted to the balcony to get a better look. He knew only one green dragon and though he was happy to see him, the fact that his rider wasn't with him upset Eragon greatly. Then it dawned on him, Fίrnen wasn't responding to calls, he seemed to be in a panic, and he was coming straight for Eragon and Saphira. Dread filled him, _something must have happened to Arya! _He thought, he swiftly mounted Saphira and together they flew out to meet the distressed dragon.

Before Eragon could even get within a hundred feet of Fίrnen, the dragon let out a loud growl and started speaking to Eragon and Saphira.

_A Shade, a shade! _Yelled Fίrnen, with a tone mixed between sorrow and anger, _a shade took her, I don't know how, or where, nor can I sense her, but she is gone, please help me, please, help my Arya! _


End file.
